Pieces of Himura's Past
by KareBear775
Summary: This story takes place after Kenshin and others recturn from their battle against Shishio. They go a small town Kenshin once knew. Once there, everyone seems to know him and somethings are said about Kenshin's life before the dojo. There's more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of Himura's Past

1. A Secret To Be Told

The day came that Kaoru Kamiya decided they all at the Kamiya dojo would go on vacation. She had no idea where to go but she new that they all needed a break. After going through the tortures of Makoto Shishiou and all the horror of Kenshin possibly dying from the most strenuous of fights. He barely survived and same as the others. The terrifying truth that anyone of them could of died that day at the hands of Shishio. She was happy that all of them were finally healed completely and ready to walk and do things on their own again.

"Where should we go? I would like to go somewhere with a beautiful scenery," she was looking through some brochure like pieces of papers of hot springs and towns, "What do you think, Sanoske?"

Sanoske Sagara took his strong hands and picked up some of the papers to look and just replied bluntly, "I really don't care. Just as long as I can relax and not worry about anything like Shishiou," he took a seat down next to her, "Yahiko! Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'm not that familiar with alot of the places you have papers on. What about this one?"

"I don't know really either but I think we should go to this place. It's got a huge hot spring. One of the biggest in all of Japan. It's in Sapporo." Sanoske picked up the brochure.

"Yeah it's the biggest hot spring but it's not a really nice looking place. At least where the hot spring is actually located. Why don't we go to Nagasaki? They have a really pretty mountain scenery at this time of the year when the sun goes down. I think it would be nice to go see the sun set by the mountains." Kaoru got that voice telling the others that she was determined to go there. Yahiko took up her challenge.

"Well I think we should go to the Ryuku Islands. That would be even prettier than stupid Nagasaki with their stupid mountains." He was obviously mocking Kaoru.

"Shut up, Yahiko. We're not going there."

"Why not? I got good reasons."

"Yeah I bet you do but it's going to be really exspensive to go way down there. Lets go somewhere that's actually in our budget."

"We'd have a better budget if you would stop always going and buying food twenty-four/seven. We would be able to get on a boat there and back if only Mrs. I'm-So-Hungry-Piggy-Face didn't eat so much!" Kaoru wouldn't take it.

The yelling continued for awhile. Sanoske just kicked back and relaxed for awhile until he got annoyed. He got pulled into the arguing as well. Then finally the door opened quietly and slowly but to where all of them could hear it. They all turned to see Kenshin with a sleepy face.

They all grew silent. "Good morning Kenshin. Did you sleep well?" Kaoru was still holding Yahiko by the neck. She had him about a foot off the ground and suddenly just dropped him on the ground.

"Yes. And it would of been better if the three of you would stop your bickering. What are you arguing over this time?" He sat down to eat the rice he placed into his bowl.

"Where we could go for a vacation. Where would you like to go? We have the Ryuku Islands, Sapporo, and Nagasaki so far."

Kenshin thought for a minute as he ate his rice and said softly, "Medoriko."

"Where's that, Kenshin?"

"Outside of Kobe. It's a small village."

"Okay....So lets vote. Who wants to Medoriko like Kenshin suggested?" Almost all of them raised their hands but Yahiko. He was determined to stick to his idea of the Ryuku Islands. It didn't last long. Sanoske lifted Yahiko's hand for him.

"Well I guess I decided." Yahiko said.

*the next day*

The next morning all of the crew was ready to go. Dr. Gensai, Megumi Tegani, and the two young girls Iname and Suzumi were there as well. They started out on foot until they got to the train station and borded to go to Kobe.

Once on the train they were all ready to go to the small village and see what was so special about it. They were wondering as to why Kenshin would want to go there rather than one of the more popular places that they insisted on.

"Kenshin? Why do you want to go to this Medoriko place anyway?" Yahiko was extremly curious and couldn't constrain himself from knowing.

"Well if you must really know, Yahiko, I have been wanting to go there since the last few years. I promised someone a long time ago that I would come back to see them again. I really miss being there. It's important because at this village there are a very small type of race there known as Medorikans and they have some of the best herbal remedies and healing mechanisms used during the war. They also have some really beautiful scenery if you know where to go. You'll understand better when we get there." He just stared out of the window. He was off in another world since they came back from Shishiou's. The others hoped that by going to this place that Kenshin was so happy and dying to go to.

After a few more hours went by they arrived into Kobe. Kenshin led them through the crowd of people that were in shops and in restuarunts. He led the others to a stable. After they walked in the door, there was a man that was behind a large wooden counter in a traditional stables uniform. He was fairly young but age was catching up with him. The gray hair was showing around his roots. He was built to be a soldier and had dark cold eyes. When Kenshin walked up and rang the small bell the man looked up into his eyes directly. A shocked look came on his face.

"Himura? Kenshin Himura!?! It's been almost three years!" The man came from around the counter and hugged Kenshin tightly.

"Hello again, Agito Nori. Has it been that long?" Kenshin sincerely asked, "Could you please let go. I can't breathe." The kind man dropped his friend softly on the ground.

"Is there anything I can help you with my friend? Anything at all? You name it and it is done!" He was enthusiastic and ready to go.

"Could you bring me and my friends here to Medoriko? We would like to go vacation there for a little while but have no way to get there." He handed him a handful of money to cover the ride and more.

"No my friend no charge. Well just a small one at least," Agito only took a few dollars that was way less than what the sign outside said to pay, "So are you back for good? To be....."

Kenshin cut him off, "I'm not sure. For now it's just to vacation."

Agito looked at him straight in the eyes once again and told him, "Many of us missed you," the next part he whispered softly in his ear, "I know she will be happy to see her again. She has much to tell you."

Agito led them all outside to where the horses were kept and prepared a buggy to let them sit in. He got the horse he wanted out and they were all ready to go. They started on the road that would bring them to a part of Kenshin's recent past that no one knew of.

*once at Medoriko*

Agito brought them to the main road in Medoriko and dropped them off at an inn called the Daite Inn. Little did they know the history behind what was done here.

w

"I'll be back after awhile, Kenshin. We should catch up sometime soon," Kenshin shook hands with the man and the others walked into the inn ahead of him, "but before you come to me you should go to her. She has something that you would of never expected. Trust me."

"Really? I guess I should. She has been waiting for a long time now."

A smile came across Agito's face, "Good. Have a good night, friend. Like I said I will be back later if you would like to talk some."

"Okay then. That sounds like a plan." Kenshin watched the man go off and disapear on the main road. He then joined the others inside.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru and Yahiko were already arguing.

"What is this about now?" Kenshin came and sat down next to Sanoske.

"I'm not even sure and to be honest I don't want to know. And, yeah, we ordered you a drink already. And Kaoru ordered us two rooms."

"Okay that's good then. I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." He started towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! I don't want to be the one stuck with these loud idiots!" Sanoske ran after Kenshin while dodging cups being thrown at him by Kaoru and Yahiko.

They walked for a long while until they reached a river. The blue water was calm and rolling softly against the rocks that laid at the bottom. The two men sat and watched the fish swim by peacefully.

"The last time that I was here this river was the only place I could go to inorder to forget my past and the rest of the world. It is a good place to just sit and think. I slept out here for days at end with no worries. Oh those were the good days."

"Yeah it is nice," Sanoske looked out at the river scene again, "If it was so enjoyable to you why did you leave?" He was looking at Kenshin now laying back in the grass.

"It was my time to go. I couldn't stay anymore," He sat up and threw a rock into the water, "I felt that I wasn't needed for anything and that I wasn't of use to anyone. But I did promise someone that I would come back." There was a noise that came the woods.

"Kenshin? What was that?" They were both on their feet and ready to go at a moments notice.

"I'm not sure, Sano."

There was a loud high-pitched scream. One of a small child. A little girl about three years old came runnning towards the river. Her black hair all over as she ran. She tripped over her kimono that was too big at the bottom for tiny body. As she rolled on down the hill, Sanoske scooped her up.

"Hey little girl, why are you all alone out in that forrest? What happened to you?"

The little girl was terrified and had the smell of blood around her. Kenshin noticed her kimono was ripped and a bite mark on her arm.

"It was a monster!," she was clutching onto Sanoske's shirt for dear life, "He tried to eat me!" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We're going to bring you back to the village so your mommy doesn't worry about you. It's getting kind of late."

The two gentlemen brought the little girl back to the inn to find out what to do with her. They brought her inside to a large group of people. They all were in shock to see the small girl had been bitten. Most of them were Medorikans and claimed that it could only of came from a wild coyote. People were getting up and examining her as she laid in Sanoske's arms. A young woman who was tall and slender with long dark hair came rustling through the crowd to look at the child. Tears filled her eyes as she cried, "My baby!" She quickly snatched her child from Sanoske and ran up the stairs. Another woman ran behind her pushing back people who wanted to help and see what they could do. They left the woman to her child though.

The woman who had forced all the spectators away had run up to Kenshin and Sanoske who had already gone back to sit with their friends. She called to them. "Exscuse me! Sir!" Kenshin turned around and the woman gasped.

"Hello again, Tehoma. I haven't seen you in a long time. How long now, three years?" Kenshin took a sip of his tea. The woman's expression was obvious on her face as she backed away slowly and ran up the stairs. The others watched in wonder.

"What was that about, Kenshin? I know you know some of the locals but that was just weird," Sanoske agnowledged, "That's not the first person to react like that since we got into town. People are talking everywhere we go and not about the odd-looking visitors that are vacationing. They're talking about the man that left three years ago. You, Kenshin. But why? What happened so long ago that makes you a big thing now?" He slammed his fist down breaking the table.

The young woman who took the child had come down and saw the damaged furniture, "Um...exscuse me, sir. Before you go and destroy the rest of my furniture, I would like to say thank you for saving my little girl. I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't brought her back."

"Oh it's no problem, lady, but it wasn't just me. My friend here, Kenshin helped as well." As he finished his statement Kenshin appeared at his side to talk to the mother of the child they saved. When they both looked at each other their faces were put into another state. But not one of just shock but of compassion.

"Kenshin? Kenshin! What....are you doing here? Are you really....?" She got closer to his face and softly touched it with her delicate hands.

He finished her sentence for her, "Alive. Yes, very alive," he suddenly realized something, "Wait...that's your daughter? When did you marry again?"

"I never did." she said flat out.

"I see. So it's like that. So who is the father of your child, then? Rentari? Morega? Agito?"

"No."

"Then who could it be? You were with no one else that I recall unless you recently....."

"I can't believe you haven't noticed by now, Kenshin. She's your daughter." A very supried look came to Kenshin's face and he and Sanoske made eye contact.

Sanoske seemed more shocked for some reason as he said, "No way. I knew you had secrets but, dang, that's one big secret. When did you two get together?"

"It was actually durring the war but I left about three years ago. I was with her for a long time."

"Just wait 'til Kaoru and the others find out."

"You better shut up now, Sano," Kenshin seemed pretty serious, "They aren't that far."

"Kenshin, you have to tell them all eventually."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm going to see my daughter so good luck not getting pounded by them!" He grabbed the woman by her hand and the two of them made their way off the stairs. Once at the top they had had an exchange of words.

"Kenshin...you came back. But you never said in your letter that you would be back after three years. I thought you were dead. I thought you meant in a few days or a few weeks. But not for three years. I had a baby and there were many changes made to the inn and there were things done in town you might be interested in like the new....." She was stopped by Kenshin's warm lips pressing against hers. They were holding each other tight and had missed each other after so long of being apart.

They were there for a good long time until Kenshin stopped and told her, "Well what were you saying, Sakina," he continued to kiss her softly around her neck, "I didn't catch all of it."

"Forget it." There lips met again and this time much more passionately. Not much later, a door creeped open and the little girl from before had been awakened by the voice of her mother and unknown father.

"Mommy? Are you there, Mommy?" The little girl rubbed her eyes. Sakina pulled away from her lovers arms and went to her child.

"Oh my baby. My little Miori. It's okay. Did you have another nightmare?" She held the child close and rocked her gently. As she hummed a lullaby her baby started to cry and tell of her nightmare.

"A big wolf came and tried to eat me! And...and..." her tears stopped her from telling her horrible story. She finally noticed Kenshin standing and looking down on them and couldn't stop looking, "Mommy? Who's he?"

Sakina took a minute to think of what to say, "Miori. Remember how I told you your daddy would be here soon to see us?" Miori shook her head, "Well...this is your daddy." Tears filled her daughters eyes and she jumped out of her mother's arms to embrace her daddy.

As Kenshin picked up his daughter for the first time, she looked at him and told him, "Don't cry, Daddy. Now we can all be happy together." She wiped some tears that had rolled from the base of his eyes. Kenshin had come back to more than what he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of Himura's Past

2. The Heart Will Handle It

Kenshin laid his daughter into her bed softly so she wouldn't wake from her dreams. He was happy to know he had a child to call his own. He loved children. But even though he was happy to have a daughter, he was furious that Sakina never had told him she was pregnant either. He was deeply concerned and questioned her about this.

"Sakina? Why didn't you tell me about having her before I left? I would of stayed if you had told me. I wouldn't of put all that responsibility of parenting on you." He wrapped his arms around the mother of his child. She turned her head slightly to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I found out a few days after you left and I didn't know where you were so I figured after a while you weren't going to come back like you said in your letter. I guess I was wrong. You did come back," she turned to look at him, "and I'm so happy that you did." They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes and then the kissing started again.

*meanwhile*

The others had been situated in their rooms. Boys in one room and the girls in the other. Miss Megumi had asked, "Kaoru? Where is Sir Ken? He's been gone for a long time." She had her head out of the door so she could look around the hallway.

"I don't know. Hold on, I'll ask Sanoske." Kaoru made her way to the guys room next door to ask.

Unknown to Sanoske, he told Dr. Gensai and Yahiko about the encounter that he, Kenshin, and the mother of the little girl they saved. They both were obviously shocked intirely.

"No way! Kenshin has a kid? Now there's something you wouldn't expect." Yahiko was shaking his head in an disbelief.

"Yes. Well Sanoske, my question is how is Kenshin going to tell Miss Megumi and Kaoru? They both like him an awful lot and it will break their hearts to know that the man they adore so much has a child with another woman." Dr. Gensai had put a very serious look on his face compared to his usual happy face.

"I really don't know. He told me to do it, but I don't think I could. I don't want to be the one to break them apart." The tension in the room was thick as the two men and one wanna-be man tried to find out how to break it to the women, but little did they know that the whole time, Kaoru was listening to it all. She ran back to the girls room in tears.

"What's wrong?!? Is Sir Ken alright?!? Kaoru?!? What's wrong?!?" Megumi had a bad feeling go through her system as she watched Kaoru who was so strong both physically and mentally go into a crazy sad daze.

"That little girl...that woman...he...Kenshin..." Kaoru couldn't bring herself to say it to the others in the room. Even though Iname and Suzumi wouldn't understand right now, Megumi did. She had a feeling as to what Kaoru was trying to tell her.

"Girls, why don't you two go see your grandfather and the others while I take care of Miss Kaoru?" The two young ones complied with Megumi's wishes and left, "Tell me all about it."

"Miss Megumi...Kenshin is the father of that....little girl that they saved today." Her tears came more furiously now. Megumi craddled her and comforted her to the best of her abilities. She was crying too.

Iname and Suzumi knocked on the door. Sanoske opened it and asked, "What are you two doing up at this time? And why are you here?" He let them in.

"Miss Megumi is taking care of Auntie Kaoru because she was crying about Uncle Kenny." Iname said.

"Yeah because Auntie Kaoru was crying." Suzumi repeated.

Sanoske was curious as to why she could be crying over Kenshin. Did something happened between them? Or...he suddenly realized what could of happened. He quickly ran out of the door and went into the girls room. "What do you know? About Kenshin that is." He walked into the room to find Megumi and Kaoru both in tears.

"Kenshin is the father of that little girl," Megumi somehow managed to say. She was in better shape than Kaoru though. Megumi was in tears but her were not as furious or as upsetting as Kaoru's. Kaoru could barely talk, "I think you should go." Sanoske wouldn't argue. He understood that they both had been hurt in a way and left closing the door quietly behind him.

As he stood in the hall, getting ready to open the door, Sanoske heard noises. They were people. He had a feeling but went anyway. He walked down the hall to an open door. He peered inside to see Kenshin and Sakina in bed together. He shut the door vowing to himself he wouldn't tell the others what he saw.

*the next morning*

Kenshin awoke to find Sakina in his arms. They hadn't been like this in a long time. Together. In love. He missed the feeling of having her next to him. He stared at her as her head laid beautifully on his chest. He was hungry and wanted to get up but at the same time he didn't want to move and possibly wake his lover. He started to mess with her hair a little until she finally awoke.

"Good morning, sweetie," she kissed him softly, "I love you." They kissed again. Kenshin finally broke it off though.

"We should get dressed just incase....Miori..." He started to get dressed and so did she. They walked down stairs together hand-in-hand. To their surprise, Miori was downstairs already and so were the others. Kenshin knew that it was a matter of time until he would have to tell them the truth about Sakina and Miori. About his past here before and after the war. Until then, he decided to just continue to go on with his life.

"Good morning, Mommy! Good morning, Daddy!," Miori cried out as she left Tehoma and another man sitting with them at a table to greet her parents, "how are you today?" She asked with her arms raised to them to be held. Her mother understood and picked up her child.

"We are fine. And you?" She asked sitting at the table. Kenshin sat besides her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Something that upset Kaoru. Megumi was obviously over it.

"Good!" Miori answered a typical child's answer.

The man who was with Kenshin and Sakina at the table looked somewhat shocked. He broke his silence after a good few minutes of conversation by asking, "Kenshin? May I talk to you in private?" Kenshin agreed and they went outside behind the inn where no one could see them.

"Yoko Daite. It's been a long time since I last saw you. How is everything? You look well and Sakina tells me that you're now the official owner of the inn. That's..." Kenshin tried to be friendly but he knew what was coming from Yoko.

"Listen, you..." He had Kenshin by the throat and against a wall, "I won't take your crap!

Don't do what you did last time you were here! Don't leave my sister alone with nothing said but a note! Or even pregnant again! Your marriage was going fine! Why did you leave her like that?!? You hurt her and she may not be showing it but I won't let you take advantage of her again! You had her wrapped around your finger since day one all those years ago when you two were teenagers upset by the war! She felt bad for you and then...you married her! You should of never taken it that far! " His anger was getting the best of him.

"Calm down, Yoko. I know I messed up but we were young. I was only eighteen. I was scared for my future. I had no children. I just....thought it would all work out." He has a tone in his voice that was apologetic. He never meant for her to get hurt by him.

"Well you ruined it! If you had never left none of her pain would of ever come! She wouldn't be so sad! The only reason she's alive is because of Miori. Which I guess I should thank you for but still, that's no exscuse for you to just up and leave." He was serious and in Kenshin's face. Kenshin got defensive.

"Well after seven miscarriages did you think I would stay?!? We were miserable trying to have a child in the seven years we were together! Not only that! No matter where I went she was a target! Why do you think I brought her back here and left?!?" Kenshin was no longer against the wall, "You tell me, Yoko," his voice going back to a whisper, "Tell me. Could this all have been avoided? She had just found out about my very recent previous marriage and how she died. Sakina was getting scared. Scared that she was not only married to a man involved in the war but the Batossai. She got scared and I wasn't going to let what happened to Tomoe happen to her. You need to understand. I did it for her. I didn't know she was pregnant. I would of stayed if I knew. I'm as heartless as you think."

Yoko got angry and knew that he would't win in this so he gave it up. He threw Kenshin down and told him, "Just know...I'm watching you and my sister. Don't make the same mistake you did three years ago." The two of them walked back inside. They went to the table they were previously at and continued to talk as they were before they went outside. It was as if the whole conversation had never existed.

*days later*

They had stayed many days later than they had planned. As they planned to leave on Agito's buggy again, they said their goodbye's. Miori was so upset that her daddy was leaving. Sakina was hurting again deep inside but she wouldn't let any of them, exspecially Kenshin, of her true feelings. As they started to make their way out Kenshin made Agito stop. They turned around and came back. The tears came once again to Sakina's eyes. Kenshin came back to her and he came straight to her. He got down on one knee.

"I know last time I left in a bad way. I ruined our marriage, but..." He took a moment to take something out of his pocket, "will you be my wife again?" The ring he pulled out was small but at the same time beautiful. She let him place it on her hand as she shook her head in agreement. He stood up and kissed her.

"I....don't know what else to say." Sakina looked at her hand in awe.

"You do know Kenshin that your marriage never ended legally in the first place. You and Sakina are still married so you don't have to have another wedding. Thank goodness." Tehoma was happy for them. She never wanted anything more than for their marriage to work out and for Miori to have a real father. This was their chance to make it all right.

"I guess you and Miori should get your things." Kenshin kissed his wife and picked up his daughter. They all went straight to the inn to get their things.

*a few hours later*

The friends and family of Sakina and Kenshin celebrated with dinner over their recent getting back together. After which they loaded the buggy again and left the town of Medoriko. They told all the villagers goodbye and made their way back to Kobe. From there, they would take a train to Tokyo. They were ready to have their lives connected once more.

There was excitement going all around them in the city. They told Agito goodbye as well and made their way to the train they had planned to take. It took the crew a long time to get back to where they called home. Once there, they settled back in giving Miori her own room in the one next to Kenshin's. They moved Sakina's belongings into the couple's room. All was going well. There were no problems. Miori and Sakina fitted in just fine. Little did they know what was soon to come. Something else to possibly mess with a recently fixed marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of Himura's Past

3. A New Change To Come

As Kenshin and his family try to regain what they lost three years ago, there were others around that they were unaware could change their arrangement. Far off back in Kyoto, Aoshi Shinomori had begun to make another Oniwabanshou group. He had finally made some of the last adjustments he wanted and was ready to go against the Battosai once again. They went through Shishio and Enishi together but he still wanted to prove that he was stronger. He wanted to still make his point to Kenshin that he wouldn't give up on winning against him. He wouldn't dare allow him to win anymore. He believed that by organizing another group than maybe something could benefit for him.

Kenshin had Kaoru, Sanoske, and that annoying Yahiko kid, as well as many others. He had finished the list as to who his main staff would be. As his personal assistant he had Misao Makimachi. He trusted her more than anyone else and since she was already so close to him he decided she would be the best to have that job. She was not just a kid anymore. She was growing up and now she could fulfill one of the biggest opportunities in her life. To assist him in being the best leader ever of the Oniwabanshou. Shinomori also had put a new comer, Takota Yamigumo as head of the soldiers and offensive mechanisms since they now had a place of their own to defend in a small region by Nagasaki. He was very charming in look but had a death stare with piercing dark eyes any woman could fall for. Takota was the same age as Shinomori with not much of a reputation but one strong enough to land him a top spot in the Oniwabanshou. Aoshi also had made a position for someone to be incharge of daily routines such as house chores since the place was so large. He gave the job to another new comer, Ritsu Hijuta. A man who once was a great soldier and had retired from the Oniwabanshou before the previous one had passed away. He was not a very tall man. About 5'4" and had gray hair all over his head. There was no denying he was over fifty years of age yet he had the best eye for detail and was very picky. He could also fend for the new home of the Oniwabanshou if Takota or himself could not for some reason.

That was it. Aoshi put his pen down and walked away from his desk. As he approached the door, Misao ran behind him to walk with him as he made an announcement. He got to the balcony where he cleared his throat. All the eyes of the men he had hired stared at him as he made his statement, "Listen. The highest of the Oniwabanshou ranks have been decided," he waited for the men to stop cheering, "If you have been chosen, approach me inorder to be seen by the others. So they know who it is they will have to take orders from if I am not there. My personal assistant shall be Misao Makimachi. The man who will be incharge of the new building's defense mechanisms will be going to soon is Ritsu Hijuta. And the man incharge of the offensive mechanisms and any other situations that deal strictly with threats of other groups of individuals will be Takota Yamigumo." Every man was excited for their new jobs yet at the same time upset that they didn't get a high roll in the group but it wasn't time for anger or hostility. It was time to get use to the rules of Aoshi Shinomori and to move to their new home in Nagasaki.

Although they were suppose to go to Nagasaki that night Aoshi had other plans. He and his new officials made plans to meet Kenshin Himura for the first time before the Oniwabanshou got to their headquarters. He wanted to make sure Kenshin Himura knew about his plan to become the strongest and maybe even see if anything has changed. Maybe Himura got a soft spot that if you hit it just right, he could maybe win.

That evening the new Oniwabanshou made it to Tokyo. They made their way in the city scattered around so people didn't know what they were going to do. Shinomori headed straight to the dojo without any resistance in himself. Misao next to him and the other two men not far behind, as well as the hundred or so men that he hired.

"Are you sure about this, Leader? What if Himura defeats you or something just goes wrong?" Misao's voice was in a whisper as she turned to see if they were still following behind.

"Don't look. You'll make us look suspicious of something. We're only here to talk. To make sure Himura understands I will not give up and if he wants to stand in my way, I have another Oniwabanshou group for him to take up with first." His pace was starting to go faster. He was anxious to get there.

*at the dojo*

Kenshin and the others were outside playing in the snow. Yahiko and the three girls played with snowballs while the adults sat down to chat. Kenshin watched his wife observe the children at their game.

"Kenshin! What do you want for lunch today?!" Kaoru snapped in his face.

"Oh...I'm sorry Miss Kaoru. What ever you feel like cooking....or maybe whatever my wife should cook. Since you either mess up the taste entirely or you just burn it..."

"Kenshin! I try at least!"

"Yes you do. I still think you should get lessons."

"Lessons? Cooking lessons!?! I'll show you!" she grabbed a shawl and walked out of the dojo. She knew Kenshin would never be with her now that his wife and daughter were in his life.

As Kaoru walked on the main road in town she started to buy meats and vegetables to put into her dish. She even found some sugar to make cookies for them as dessert. On her way home, she noticed that she was being followed. She saw they were a few people behind her. She tried to lose them in the crowd, but no use. They followed her to the road to the dojo. As she tried to step up her pace, she tripped on her kimono. She tried to get up but got help by the man who yanked her up by the hair.

"What do you want from me?" she asked the man who grabbed her, "Ouch! Let me go!"

"Give us your money, lady. Then I promise, we won't hurt you." He was now joined by five other men. All with knives.

"Here! Take it! That's all I have left! I used it all at the market today." One of the men picked it up. There wasn't much left at all.

"Boss, I think the lady's hiding it from us." He pointed his knife at her throat.

"Really? Well then I guess we can't let her go. She'll make a good slave to trade. She looks well enough."

"No! I refuse to have the likes of you make me a slave to trade!"

"Too bad, sweetie...." Kaoru spat in his face, "What!?! Never mind that. Now she's dead!" He raised his knife to her. Kaoru shut her eyes ready to feel the pain. The next thing she heard was the man who swore he was going to kill her scream. Her eyes opened. Aoshi Shinomori had knocked him out.

"Get lost," all the bandits ran off picking up their leader on the way, "Stupid bandits. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine now. Thank you, Aoshi. What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I came to see Kenshin again," he explained, "Is he at the dojo?"

"Yes. He's with his wife and daughter."

"He's married? And has a kid? Since when?" There was no excitement in Aoshi's voice. There wasn't much shock either.

"It was awhile back. He never told anyone."

"That must of hurt."

"Exscuse me?"

Misao finally came into the conversation, "What he means is it must of hurt you to find out that Kenshin had a family and then also kept it a secret from you. Not to mention the fact you like him."

"Oh. I guess you're right. But it wasn't all a secret. He didn't know he had a daughter."

"But he knew he had a wife. One that he was still loved enough to marry her again and that tears you all up inside. To think he might of actually had feelings for you and then dumps them all for his wife. Not that it's any of my business. That's not what we came for anyway as you know." Aoshi still had that cold voice. Inside of his mind though he was glad to know this.

"You should join us for dinner," Kaoru told them as she regained her groceries, "since you have to talk to Kenshin at least."

Misao and Aoshi locked in eye contact and read each others minds.

"No, but thanks. We have a lot to do and lots of ground to cover with our new Onibanshou..." She let it out too early. Aoshi had to cover it up.

"Yes...We have a new Onibanshou group. I brought some of my men with me to meet Kenshin since we were going to our new place in the mountains."

"Oh okay. That's good I guess. Let us get going before the sun goes down." She lead them on the road to the dojo.

When they reached the door, Kaoru asked as nicely as possible, "Where are your men by the way? You told me they were with you." Aoshi nodded and whistled. About ten men came out. Among them were Takota and Hijuta. They all made their way into the dojo.

Once inside, Aoshi noticed right away who Kenshin's wife was. To him, she was so beautiful. He understood why Kenshin would want a woman who looked like her. He didn't even look at anything else. Shinomori was unable to stop looking at the woman. He asked Kaoru, "Is that Himura's wife?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful." Kaoru had noticed how he was looking at her. What Aoshi didn't know was that Kaoru heard what he said about her.

"She's very beautiful."

Aoshi was in shock. He didn't know that she was still listening to him, "Don't you dare tell Himura."

"I promise."

Aoshi couldn't keep his mind off of her. This the first woman he actually fell for. He looked over at the men who came in with him. He noticed Takota looking at Himura's wife as well. Aoshi made sure to keep an eye on him. As he stood deep into thought an idea came to his mind. He approached Kenshin.

"Aoshi? How are you? It's been awhile."

Aoshi noticed that the woman of his dreams was coming to her husband, "Who is this, Kenshin? A friend? Hello. I'm Sakina...." She stuck her hand out to greet Aoshi but her husband knocked it down.

"We're not friends. We're more of aquaintences." He looked at Aoshi. He knew that Aoshi had been looking at her from the second he walked through the doors.

"Yes. It's true."

"Oh well then, um, please exscuse me. Miori! Come in it's getting dark! And the snow's coming down harder too!" A small girl ran up to her. She held her child in her arms and got her ready to eat.

Kenshin knew that something wasn't right. For Aoshi Shinomori to be here like this out of the blue. Was he still determined to bring Kenshin down? It didn't matter anymore. He would have to deal. He won't fight Aoshi or anyone inorder to keep Sakina and Miori safe as well as his friends. He noticed that there were other men that came. He also noticed Kaoru let them come in after her so he exscused himself to the kitchen to talk to her.

"Why did you let Shinomori in?"

"He just wanted to talk to you. I didn't see any harm to it."

"Okay then. Just be on your guard, Miss Kaoru. He isn't that great of a guy and he is a tough apponment. Be very careful of those others too. Misao's no big deal really as the men that followed." He left her alone to go back to Aoshi and his men.

Aoshi was trying not to look at Sakina as he waited for Kenshin. When he noticed Kenshin coming back he knew a private conversation was coming so he stood up.

"May we talk in private?" Kenshin asked politely.

"Yes of course." Aoshi followed Kenshin making Misao stay behind with the men.

"Now that we're alone, Aoshi tell me why you are here. It cannot be just to talk." Kenshin had a very serious look on his face now.

"Actually all I came here for is to talk. To inform you that I am still determined to defeat you. I assembled the best men I could find to make another Oniwabanshou group so just to let you know now before you hear anything else. You could hear a lot eventually," he took a deep breath and said, "I also found out another thing that I plan on doing."

"What would that be?" Kenshin asked.

"I've decided I want your wife." He snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, Takota grabbed Sakina. Miori watched as her mother struggled against him and lost easily. Miori started to cry and scream for her daddy.

Kenshin didn't know what to do. Go for his child or save his wife. No one else would go to Miori. They all think she just didn't get her way or something along those lines. He ran to the kitchen and yelled at Kaoru, "This is why you don't let someone like Aoshi Shinomori into the dojo! Go take care of my child. I have to save my wife!"

"What are you talking about? Save your wife?" She didn't understand what he could of meant.

"Just go! I will explain it to you later!" He ran straight for the entrance. He was hoping he could meet them there. Kenshin was right. They were just getting there. The few men that were with them tried to go against him but stood no chance. He defeated them in two swings. He ran for the man who was holding Sakina to only be stopped by Misao.

"I can't let you interfere, Kenshin." she told him holding one of her knives out towards him.

"Give her back!"

"No! My orders..." she was cut off by Sakina's screams for Kenshin. She had actually gotten away from both Shinomori and the man known as Takota. As she ran she slipped on the ice that was on the dojo's floor. When she fell, she hit her head on the ground and all eyes were on her body.

"Sakina!" Kenshin tried to get away from Misao to his wife, but she wouldn't allow him to pass her. Instead he watched as Takota once again picked her up and ran. The next thing Kenshin saw was Misao punch him and then black.

Sanoske and Megumi ran out to the commotion. Once Megumi saw Kenshin she ran to his side to see if there was anything she could do, "He's knocked out cold!" No one was listening. They were trying to calm the girls and get Sakina.

Sanoske ran for Takota and was stopped by Hijuta, "Okay, shorty. Let's get to it!" Sanoske was no match. Hijuta was much stronger than he appeared. He used his amazing speed to jump above Sanoske. When he came down Sanoske had just looked up. Hijuta hit him in the head with the back of his sword. Now Sanoske was out cold too.

Yahiko tried but his efforts were in vain as well. Hijuta took care of him even quicker. Kaoru, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, and the girls were all that was left and they just watched as the men led by Aoshi Shinomori took Sakina away.

Miori cried on Kaoru as she watched. She called, "Mommy! Mommy!" Her sobs were taking over her small body. Kaoru craddled her to calm her down, but it wasn't any use.

Kenshin finally awode hours later to see Yahiko and Sanoske is a bed like him. Both seriously knocked out. He walked in the living room area to see Megumi and Dr. Gensai talking.

"Sir Ken!" Megumi ran to check him out, "Are you okay? You took a good clean hit from Misao."

"And the others? What happened to Sano and Yahiko?"

"They were knocked out by one of the other men soon after you. There just simple black outs. They'll be fine."

"What about Miss Kaoru and the girls?"

"Iname and Suzumi are asleep. Kaoru's still trying to calm Miori down. Miori is scared her mother will never come back."

"I'll go take care of my baby. You both go sleep in one of the other guest rooms. I'll take over."

The two of them agreed to his offer. Kenshin went down the hall to Kaoru's room where she brought Miori. He gently opened the door to see Miori asleep in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru then noticed that he was there.

"Kensin!" she whispered, "You're okay? Don't worry she just fell asleep..." Kenshin wasn't listening. He took Miori from her and started to walk out of the room.

Before he left he stopped at the door to tell Kaoru, "That's why I told you to keep your guard up, Miss Kaoru," He walked out and went to lay Miori in her bed. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I promise to bring Mommy back." He covered her with a blanket and went into his room. Kenshin laid down to be alone in his bed again. Without Sakina. He thought of how she hit her head and wondered if she was alright. Kenshin was scared for his wife and tears came to his eyes as he thought of what was happening to her right this second. Was she okay? Did she....die from the fall? Or what? He didn't know what to think. His tears were so rapid he could barely sleep.

*meanwhile...with Aoshi*

He was nervous as could be. Aoshi didn't think she would be able to get away from the two of them. And then her fall. He couldn't believe that it had happened. Aoshi took her away from Takota now and she laid in his arms. She had a small cut on her head from the fall, and it was bleeding a lot. Because of her fall, he made everyone go as fast as possible to the new headquarters. The second they got there, the doctor he had on his staff took her to a room and examined her.

"How is she?" He asked in a worried voice.

"She seems to be fine now that I took care of her wound. It's nothing too serious as of now, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

Hours went by and the routines were already starting to lay out to them. Who would do what and when. They were actually get use to the life here. Aoshi wouldn't move though. He wanted to make sure that Sakina was alright. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

Finally, after all that time she started to move. She was waking up. When she finally became concious, Aoshi was thrilled. He wanted to see if she was okay thought first before anything else was to be done. He asked her, "Are you okay?"

She looked confused. Sakina asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" His heart sank. He didn't know what to say. The doctor came in when she had said that.

"I fear for the worst," he told Aoshi, "Ma'am? What is your name?"

Sakina replied, "I don't know. What is my name? Do you know?"

"Well ma'am your name is..." Aoshi interrupted him.

"Your name is Kaiya. Kaiya Shinomori. And I'm your husband Aoshi."

"Oh okay." She didn't really know how to react.

Once the doctor was done taking care of her, he had a serious talk with Aoshi, "Are you sure about this? What if her memory comes back?"

"Then I'll figure something else out. Don't worry about her. I will take very good care of her. Now that she's my wife at least."

The doctor wasn't happy about this but didn't argue. He wasn't about to get fired, because he getting fired meant death. He went on with his life you could say.

For Sakina......Kaiya now with her new "husband" was going to be hard to handle. Aoshi knew he had the batossai practically eating out of his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Pieces of Himura's Past

4. Emotions They Share

Sakina, or now Kaiya, didn't know how to react to him. Aoshi said he was her husband but he didn't seem familiar at all. She was deeply confused and wanted some answers about who she really was so she started asking him questions.

"Um.......Aoshi? How old am I?" She couldn't even look at him. She barely got the words out of her mouth.

Aoshi paniked. He had no idea. He figured she was about the battosai's age so he said, "Your twenty five, darling."

"Oh. Well what about my family? Do I have any siblings?"

He started to just answer without really thinking as if she was a character in a book, "No. You are an only child."

"Well........................" She then remembered that they were married, "Do we have any children?"

"Yes, of course we do." He then realized what he said but when he went to tell her he looked at how happy her face was knowing she was a mother, he just left her be.

"How many? What are their names!?" She was excited as could be.

"We have three children. Two boys and a girl. They are all small though. The oldest is five and then the youngest is just a few months old."

"Really?" She was getting out of bed, "I want to see them!" The pretend Kaiya was going to find her pretend children.

Aoshi had to stop her, "They aren't here right now. They went to go see my brother, Detsu. They won't be back for a few days."

"Oh........." She got quiet again. All the happiness had been sucked out of her it had seemed. Aoshi felt bad now that he had told her all of that.

"If it will make you feel any better I have to go that way for my work. I can go get them and bring them home. Is that ok with you?" He was starting to feel better and hoped that she did too.

"Yes!" She ran over and hugged him.

Shinomori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him tightly. He put his hand to her face and made her look at him. Once he had her looking at him, he started to kiss her softly. Aoshi was suprised to notice that she had started to kiss him back. They started to get into the kissing and he laid his hand on her lower back. She didn't mind. She started to run her fingers through his soft black hair and it began to get messy. Aoshi pushed her against the wall. The kissing was never ending. He started to kiss harder and undo her kimono until there was a knock at the door. Without thinking, they answered, "Come in." It was Takota. Emabarrassed, Kaiya fixed her kimono back to the way it should be and her husband turned to talk to the intruder. He was furious that Takota had come at that time.

He asked in an angry whisper so "Kaiya" couldn't hear, "What do you want!?"

"Sir, it is time to leave. You told me to come get you at sunset so I did as ordered." Takota was trying to hide his jealousy from his boss.

"Fine. Just wait a minute," He walked over to his wife and looked at her in the eyes, "I promise I will be back soon and I will bring you the children."

Her face was beaming with excitement. She really wanted to see her children. Aoshi had a problem though. Where would he find three children around those ages in just a few hours? He looked at his staff and gave them direct orders, "If you find three children, two boys and a girl, oldest about five and the youngest a few months old, take them. I want them for Sakina." The group of men and Misao left obeyingly.

*at the dojo*

Kenshin woke up extremly late for the first time in a long time. He was hoping none of what had happened the day before had really happened. He was praying that she was right there asleep, but she wasn't. His priorities had been decided for him. He was determined to get her back. He wouldn't break his promise to his daughter. As he thought in a daydream for awhile he was taken out of it by the rumbles of his stomach, "Well, I guess I can't save my wife on an empty stomach."

He made his way to the kitchen area. When he got there all eyes were on him. Exspecially Kaoru's eyes. The ones he didn't want to see. He sat down next to his little girl and started to eat. He didn't break up the fights, he didn't give anyone advice, he barely spoke a word. When he was finally done, he went to the kitchen to wash his bowl, and Kaoru followed him.

She felt really bad about Aoshi coming and taking Sakina. She didn't think that he was going to do that to Kenshin or anyone. Just because he liked her? She just wanted to appologize to Kenshin for that and for making him and Miori so sad. As he was washing the bowl, Kaoru came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"May I help you?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"Kenshin? Can I please talk to you about the other day?"

"I don't want to talk to you about that, Miss Kaoru. I know you say it was not your fault. You just thought you were doing a good deed. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I only thought he was...." She knew what was coming.

"He what?!? Wouldn't do anything?!? Are you mad, Miss Kaoru?!? Of course he would do something! He's my enemy! It doesn't matter how many times you appologize or how much you say you care! You obviously don't if you let that man in here! Get away from me. You have made me and my child miserable."

He wasn't joking anymore. He had no more calm, sensitive, sweetness in his voice anymore. She didn't recognize this new Kenshin. She just took her hand back and looked down, "Well if that's how you really feel. I......," Kaoru tried to speak but nothing came out but sobs. She knew it was all her fault. She ran past everyone and went straight to her room.

"Wow," That was all that would come out of Yahiko's mouth, "I can't believe that Kenshin would say that to someone. Exspecially Kaoru of all people."

"Yeah. I mean she screwed up but he didn't have to shove it in her face like that." Sanoske and Yahiko waited for Kenshin to come out. When he finally did they were to scared to ask.

Kenshin noticed by their faces that he really went a little too far. He decided he was going to go appologize for the yelling. He got to her room and could hear her now. He felt even worse. Kenshin knocked on the door and waited for her to reply.

She answered thinking it was Sanoske or maybe Megumi, but she didn't think in a million years Kenshin would come after what was said. He walked in and sat next to her body as she laid with her head tucked in the pillow.

"Miss Kaoru?," He started with, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you in the kitchen. I guess my emotions got the better part of me. Please forgive me."

She looked up. There were tear stains all over, "If you say so, Kenshin. Its okay," She got up and hugged him, "But what about Sakina? How are we going to get her back?"

"We'll figure something out. We just need to find out where he took her."

*with Aoshi*

As he came back from his arrangement with a client, Takota joined him. He stood patiently as Aoshi came out the doors making his way to his ride home, "Did you find me some children?"

Takota answered him without any hesitation, "Yes sir, we did."

"Really? Where did you find them? I want the details."

"The five year old was an orphan we found wandering around in a small village. His name is Ateke. Rekki, she's two. The last one is a four month old name Hetoko. For the last two we had to kill the parents."

"Bring them to me. Now!"

"It has already been done, sir." They walked out to see the two older ones standing up and the smallest one was in Misao's arms. Unlike the two boys, Rekki seemed to be terrified so he went to her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's going to bring you home to mommy." He picked her up, but she was scared out of her mind.

"You aren't my daddy!" She told him. She tried to get away but it wasn't working.

"Well, I'm your daddy now," he told her straight in the eyes, "and if you tell your new mommy anything then I guess we will just have to do to you what we did to your real mommy and daddy." The little girl complied. She wouldn't risk it.

Once all was settled and they returned home, Aoshi went to get his wife as the children stayed in the main hallway.

"Kaiya? I'm home.......and I brought the children!," He walked in to find her asleep on the bed. He made his way over and rubbed her back, "Sweetie. Wake up. The children are here."

Kaiya started to awaken. She noticed that he had said he brought the children home and she awoke in seconds, "Oh, yes! Where are they?"

"They are in the main hallway with Misao and Takota. I'll bring you," He grabbed her hand and lead her to the place that he had left them, "There they are."

She practically ignored him and ran to her children. The expression of happiness was all over her face, "Oh, my children! How are my babies?" She took the smallest one from Misao's arms, "Awwww....my baby. You are so cute."

Aoshi was delighted to see Kaiya so happy, but deep inside he was wondering if she would remember the truth. He didn't want to lose her after all he did to get her in the first place, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he was nervous. He had to make sure that she and the children would get along. He looked at Kaiya holding what she thought was their youngest child, "Why don't we bring the children and get something to eat?"

The family went to the dining room and ate a wonderful meal. It gave them a chance to eat and get to know each other. Afterwards, Kaiya and Aoshi brought the children to their rooms and left them to sleep.

"Good night, Ateke and Rekki. I love you." She kissed their heads and hugged them both. But Rekki didn't want her to go. She had become very attatched to her new mother.

"Mommy? Do you have to go?" She had clenched the back of her mother's kimono with tears forming in her eyes.

"Rekki? What's the matter? Are you scared?" She was stroking her daughter's hair, but Aoshi was getting nervous again. He thought the girl was going to tell Kaiya about her real parents and who the children really were.

"I don't like the dark and I don't want you to go." She was starting to cry harder, so Kaiya held her in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie." Aoshi watched from the distance as the fake Kaiya cradled her fake child. Once the little girl went to bed, so did she. Aoshi had to seperate the two and carry the mother to their room.

Once inside the room, he laid Kaiya on the bed and got ready for bed. The two of them had a long day. But the thoughts kept coming to him. What if she remembered? What if a child or someone told her everything? He tried his best not to think about it as he laid next to her. Inorder to go to sleep, he wrapped his arms around her body and simply watched until sleep took over his eyes finally.

*Kenshin*

Dinner was starting and everything seemed to be back in order somewhat. Kenshin was back to his normal self except for the fact his moping was still there over Sakina. As they ate, Kenshin announced his idea as to how they might be able to get her back. He had heard a rumor from a close friend where Aoshi Shinomori was now located.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Sanoske asked.

"Okay. All we need is a good distraction for most of the gaurds. The ones that aren't taken care of Sano and I will get rid of them. Once we found her, we'll hopefully not run into any suprises. If Shinomori and his new crew show up, we'll have a smoke bomb Miss Megumi made for us and that will be our way to escape."

"So who's the distraction for the guards going to be?" Yahiko was into the mission now.

"Well, I didn't really think about that," Kenshin admitted, "but I think we'll find one by then. What do yout think, Sano?"

Sano got into deep thought for a minute, and then he replied, "Well, they are men, and we do have women. So.....maybe Kaoru and Megumi?"

The two men and Yahiko looked at the two women. Yahiko looked back and asked, "I don't think Kaoru is going to work. Just Miss Megumi. Kaoru might get her feelings hurt when all the men see her and just ignore her compared to Miss Megumi's actual good looks." They all agreed.

They had a plan, everything was figured out, but they had to find out when to do it. Sano asked another question, "Well, when are we going to do this, Kenshin?"

The thought never crossed his mind once. He replied, "Tomorrow night."

*Aoshi*

Morning came quickly. Aoshi awoke to find Kaiya wasn't there. He paniked for a few minutes. He ran into the hallway and into the children's room. When he looked inside his paniking went away. She was playing with the kids and Takota was watching them. He slowly creeped out and went back to his room, but before he did, he listened in on what they were doing.

"Okay, Mommy, you can play with this dolly. I think the pink kimono would look good on her."

Obeyingly, Kaiya put the pink kimono on the doll she was given, "How does this look, Rekki?"

"It's so pretty on her!" Rekki took the doll from her mother's hands. She then went over to her new doll house to play. Kaiya got up and walked over by the window where Takota was standing.

"She's so precious," he told her, "She looks so much like you."

Kaiya blushed, "Oh, thank you. Are you married or have any children?"

"No. I wish i did, though. I would love to get married and have a few kids."

"Well, I think you will one day," he stared at her while she stared out the window, "just wait for the right person. You will find her, trust me. You are very good looking and you are always with lots of pretty women. One of them are the one, I think."

He took in what she said, and really thought about it. He couldn't see himself with any of them though. They just weren't his type or they just were not as perfect for him as he thought. For some reason, he thought about who would be the best thing for him. He looked at Kaiya and told her, "I want you to be the one." He leaned over and kissed her lips. She didn't fight back. She actually started to get into the kissing until she realized what she was doing.

"Takota!," she fiercely whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"I told you, I think you're the one." He still was holding her around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I can't be! I'm married and have children!" She tried to break away, but she couldn't.

"I don't care. I fell in love with you. I want to be your husband. I don't know what else to tell you." He still had her in his arms.

She tried to break free again but it still wasn't working. Aoshi was forced to watch his wife. His anger was getting to him, but he didn't want to fight or do anything drastic in front of the children. He decided to wait.

"Look. You kissed me too, you have to have some feelings for me." Takota was determined to make her fall in love with him.

"It was just for the moment, though." She was still trying to flee.

Takota whispered in her ear, "Let me take you somewhere so we can be together. Alone. I can make you happy. I can make you feel better than you have ever felt before." He started to kiss her neck and rub his arms all over her body.

"I............I don't think we should. I have my husband and the children." She didn't know what to do.

Finally, Takota let go. She turned to see her daughter watching them. She asked curiously, "Why were you hugging Mr. Takota, Mommy? Is he sad?"

Kaiya just turned and looked at Takota, "Yes, Rekki. He was just upset and needed a hug from a friend."

After she said it, she watched her daughter come and hug Takota's leg since she was too short to hug anything else, "It's okay, Mr. Takota. Everything will be better soon."

Takota looked down at the sweet girl and then looked at Kaiya. Their eyes met and then quickly went away. The little girl just simply went back to what she had origionally been doing with her dolls.

Kaiya didn't want to be there anymore, so she walked out of the kid's room to go back to hers. As soon as she turned outside the door, she felt hands pull her from behind, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as quickly, Takota rushed out to see what she had yelled for. Aoshi was there with her and she was breathing hard.

"Why did you do that, Aoshi! I didn't know what was happening!" she was in such a panic that her breath was taking a long time to come back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anything of it."

"Well since there's no problem here," Takota started to say, "I guess I'll...."

"Wrong, Takota. There is a problem that I would like to discuss with you. So please, follow me in my office."

"Of course, sir." He obeyingly followed the orders and walked behind him.

Kaiya grabbed her husband's hand and walked with him. Once they got to the office, he told her to stay out in the hallway. She did as she was told but went by the door to hear what was being said. She was shocked to know that her husband had seen the whole affair she had partially taken part of.

"How dare you!" Aoshi would not let Takota ever get away with the way he handled Kaiya. Even if she wasn't really his wife, she was close enough.

"What are you talking about, sir?" he figured if he played stupid he could get out of trouble.

"You know what I'm talking about," he had picked up a sword in his hand as he faced him, "Don't you dare think that you can hold her or sweet-talk her into something or most importantly, kissing her."

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." he turned to leave, but as soon as his hand touched the door, outside Kaiya could hear a yell of pain.

The second she heard it, she slammed the doors open of the large office, she noticed at once the blood all over the floor and on her husband's sword. She then looked on the floor to see Takota bleeding from his back as he tried to get up slowly. She couldn't bear to look at him, "Oh my goodness! Takota! What happened here? Aoshi? What did you do to him?"

Aoshi didn't really care that Takota was hurting, but he was furious to see his "wife" trying to help the man who tried to take her away. He went behind her and knocked her out cold. He told Takota, "The next time you mess with her make sure I don't find out. It might be different the next time." He then called in some men to take him away to a doctor and have the cut looked at. He just didn't know how he was going to be able to explain this to "Kaiya". She would be upset and he understood that, but he didn't hear every word that was said so he also wondered what he told her before they had kissed. He had lots to plan for and he new just how to make her warm up to him.

*Kenshin and the others*

As they got their plan together and prepared, Kenshin's crew waited as he brought Miori to the doctor. As Kenshin walked up to the doorway, the doctor met them outside after he walked off the porch. He took the small child from his arms and they walked to the door together. The doctor laid her down in her own bed, and he mentioned to Kenshin, "What should I tell her in the morning when she awakes?"

Kenshin waited a minute before answering, "Tell her that daddy is going to bring mommy home." He then thanked the doctor for taking her and they walked off into the moonlight. Within a few hours they would be bringing Sakina home to Miori. By morning, hopefully, operation "Take Back" would be a success.


End file.
